The Land Before Time 1 (JamesimusPrime2798)
Here's The Land Before Time (JamesimusPrime2798 Style) - (That's me JamesimusPrime2798) the series is now playing on Youtube. Cast Thomas the Tank Engine as Littlefoot (both smart, kind, cheerful, clever, helpful and stubborn at times) Lightning McQueen as Himself as an extra (Littlefoot) (both Lightning McQueen and LittleFoot start with Li and both smart, positive and well mannered but also grumpy at times) Peaches as Cera (both were rude and mean at first then later kind and helpful) Mabel Pines as Ducky (both small and funny) Dipper Pines as Spike (both brothers to Mabel and Ducky) Bumblebee (LA) as Petrie (both young and fast) Spencer Gilpin as Himself Martha Kaply as Herself Bethany Walker as Herself Anthony “Fridge” Johnson as Himself (all 4 Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie's Friends) Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III as himself (for the Third Movie) Astrid Hofferson as herself (for the third movie) Snotlout Jorgenson as himself (for the third Moive) Fishlegs Ingerman as himself (for the third Moive) Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston as themselves (for the third Moive) Toothless the Night Fury as himself (for the third Moive) Stormfly the Nadder as herself (for the third Moive) Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare as himself (for the third Moive) Meatlug the Gronckle as himself (for the third Moive) Barf & Belch the Zippleback as themselves (all 11 more Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie's Friends) (for the third Moive) Jesse, Olivia, Axel, Petra and Lukas as themselves (For the third movie) Megatron (LA) as Sharptooth (both main villains and attempt to kill) Barricade (LA) and Nitro Zues (LA) as extras (Sharptooth) Mavis the Quarry Engine as Littlefoot’s Mother Henry the Green Engine as Grandpa Longneck Emily the Emerald Engine as Grandma Longneck (both Henry, Emily & Littlefoot’s Grandparents take care of Littlefoot and Thomas) Mater the Tow Truck as himself Sally as herself Sheriff as himself Cruz as herself Manny as Topsy (both fathers to Peaches and Cera and both were arrogant and selfish at first then later kind, helpful, tough and grumpy at times) Sid and Diego as Themselves as extras (Topsy) Elita-1 as Petrie’s Mother Optimus Prime (LA) as Himself as an extra (Petrie’s Father and Petrie's Mother's Husband) Soos and Melody as Ducky’s Parents Stoick the Vast as Himself, Hiccup's father (for the third Moive) Gobber the Belch as Himself (for the third Moive) Rafiki as the Old Rooter Horace and Jasper as Ozzy and Strut (all 4 hunt and steal and attempt to kill) Patch as Chomper (both small and kind) Penny, Rolly and Lucky as extras (Chomper) Pongo and Perdita as Chomper’s Parents (all 4 are parents to Chomper and Patch) Nelson Muntz as Hyp (both bullies) Jimbo, Dolph and Kermeny as Mutt and Nod (allies to Nelson and Hyp and bullies as well) Eret, Son of Eret as himself Devious Diesel as himself Mr. Muntz as Hyp’s Dad (both Fathers to Hyp and Nelson) Troublesome Trucks as themselves Shrek as Mr. Clubtail (both smart and are also grumpy at times) Rosie the Pink Engine as Ali (both have a crush on Thomas and Littlefoot) Molly the Yellow Engine as Old One (both old, wise and smart) Shatter (LA) and Dropkick (LA) as Dil and Ichy (all 4 are killers) Sherman as Archie Mr. Peabody as an extra (Archie) Yoshi as Tickles Starscream (LA) as Gigganotosaurus (both are Second Main Deception and Sharp-tooth) Lumpy and Dumbo as Dinah and Dana Murdoch the Orange Engine as Doc (both big, strong and smart) Galvatron (LA) as Red Claw (both reborn versions of Megatron and Sharptooth) Homer & Marge Simpson as Rainbow Faces Alpha as Pterano (both have neutral personalities) Dagur the Deranged as himself as an extra (Pterano) Gavin the Dino-bird as himself Scar and Shere Khan as Rinkus and Sierra Brian Griffin as Mr. Thicknose (both smart, helpful, wise, intelligent and nice) Wendy as Tippy (both are crushes/good-friends to Dipper and Spike) Mrs. Northwest as Tippy’s Mother Parifica Northwest as an extra (Tippy’s Mother) Spongebob Squarepants as Mo (both live in the water) Daisy the Diesel Railcar as Mother Diplodocus Duck the Great Western Engine as Pat (both are western) Tillie the Little Engine as Sue (both small) James the Red Engine as Rhett (both vain and think they know everything) Valka as herself, Hiccup's mother Gordon the Big Engine as Bron (both big, strong and smart and also Father Figures to Thomas & Little-Foot) Percy the Small Engine as Shorty (both Small and Green and like brothers to Thomas & Little-foot) Herbie the Love Bug as an extra (Shorty) Ellie as Tria (both are wives to Manny and Topsy) Crash and Eddie as Themselves as extras (Tira) Toby the Tram Engine as Skitter Lady the Magical Engine as Lizzie Spencer the Silver Engine as Big Daddy (both have neutral personalities and both are pompous’) Hathi Jr. as Tricia (yeah I know I can’t figure out who to use as Tricia) Piplup as Guido Garfield as Loofah Arlene as Doofah (both are girlfriends to Garfield and Loofah) Odie as Foobie Honey Lemon as Ruby (both beautiful and smart and kind) Hiro the "Master of the Railway" as Saro Rocky Rhodes as Milo Ginger as Plower Bunty as Lydia Carl Fredricksen as Swooper (both are old) Louis the Molehog as Skip Roger Rabbit as Wild Arms Lola Bunny as Etta Stan Marsh, Kyle Brovloski, Eric Cartman, Butters Scotch, Kenny McCormick, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Clyde Harris, Togan, Criag and Tweek as the Diggers Doc Hudson as Himself (For Flashbacks and his reappearance) Various Decpeticons as Velociraptors/Sharpteeth Various Autobots as the Flyers Various Gravity Falls Characters as the Swimmer and the Spiketails) Various Sodor Engines and Little Engine that could characters as the Longnecks Various Ice Age Mammoths as the Threehorns Various Cars as Themselves (as extras for Longnecks) Various Berkian Vikings as themselves Various Minecraft people as themselves Sir Handel as Baby Littlefoot Baby Peaches as Baby Cera Lil Deville as Baby Ducky Phil Deville as Baby Spike Props, Buildings & Ground Things *Various Trees *Various Cars, Trucks, Buses and Vans *Various Street Lights *Various Road Signs *Sodor Telegraph Poles *Sodor Signals *Sodor Buffers *Sodor Sheds *Sodor Water Towers *Train Tracks *Roads *7-Plank Trucks (usable for Sodor Engines) *LNER 12 Ton Vans (usable for Sodor Engines) *Salt Vans (usable for Sodor Engines) *LNWR Vans (usable for Sodor Engines) *SE&CR Diagram 960 PMV (Utility Vans) (usable for Sodor Engines) *Tar tankers (wagons) (usable for Sodor Engines) *Standard tankers (wagons) (usable for Sodor Engines) *Milk tankers (wagons) (usable for Sodor Engines) *Flatbeds (usable for Sodor Engines) *LMS Cattle Cars (usable for Sodor Engines) *Sodor Mail Cars (usable for Sodor Engines) *BR 20 Ton Brake Vans (usable for Sodor Engines) *SR Maunsell Coaches (usable for Sodor Engines) *Orange Coaches (usable for Sodor Engines) *Red Coaches (usable for Sodor Engines) *Old Coaches (usable for Sodor Engines) *Sodor Signal Boxes *Sodor Coal Hoppers *Sodor Windmill *Sodor Crossing Gates *Sodor Stations *Railroad Crossing Signs *''Ice Age'' Trees *Radiator Springs Telegraph Poles *Radiator Springs Road Signs *Radiator Springs Buildings *''Gravity'' Falls Trees *Mystery Shack *Berkian Viking Buildings *Shrek's House *Minecraft Buildings Scenes (From the First Movie) #Main Titles/Time of the Characters #Thomas (Sir Handel) #Mammoths Never Play with Trains #Megatron Attacks #The Earthshake #On His Own #Mabel/Bumblebee (& The Jumanji kids) #Peaches and Megatron #Dipper #Going After Green Food #Megatron (Barricade & Nitro Zeus) Returns #Troubles on the Way (Thomas vs Peaches) #The Wrong Way #Five (Ten) Against Megatron (Barricade & Nitro Zuez) #The Great Valley/Ending Credits Scenes (From the Second Movie) #Prologue/A Peaceful Valley #Hate Being Little #Quicksand Rescue #Eggs/Thomas Meets Up with Peaches #The Chase Begins #Cave Chase/Wall Demolished #Found/Wrong Egg #Who's egg/Horace and Jasper's Plan #The egg has hatched/Thomas Meets Patch #Thomas get advice/Patch saves them all #We're a family and your one of us now #Revelations #Battle in the Valley #Connections #Rebuilding the Wall/Ending Credits Scenes (From the Third Movie) #Beginning #Rock Playing/Doc Reappears/Thomas Meets the 6 Young Vikings and 5 Dragons with Jesse, Olivia, Axel, Petra, Lukas #Kids meets the Bullies/Meteor Shower #The Water Stop/When You're Big #Leave the Valley/Water Incident #Finding Great Food/Troublesome Trucks #Standing Tough #Night Meeting #Water Found/The Bullies Returns #Fire! #The Argument #Kids Like Us #The Gang Save Nelson Muntz #Battle against the Decepticons, Knights, Zombies, Spiders, Skeletons, Creepers and Dragon Hunters #Sharing/Ending Credits Scenes (From the Fourth Movie) #Prologue Coming Soon... Gallery Thomas,PercyandtheCoal4.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Littlefoot Cars 3 Lightning McQueen as Mark Charger McCutchen.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Himself as and extra (Littlefoot) Peaches (.jpg|Peaches as Cera S1e3 mabel new wax figure-0.png|Mabel Pines as Ducky Dipper Pines.png|Dipper Pines as Spike Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee (LA) as Petrie Jumajikids.jpg|Spencer, Bethany, Fridge and Martha as Themselves (Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie's Friends) Hiccup dragons 2015.png|Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III as himself Astrid dragons 2015.png|Astrid Hofferson as herself Snotlout httyd2.jpg|Snotlout Jorgenson as himself Fishlegs httyd2.jpg|Fishlegs Ingerman as himself Tuffnut dragons 2015.png|Tuffnut Thorston as himself Ruffnut dragons 2015.png|Ruffnut Thorston as herself Toothless dragon 2 new.jpg|Toothless the Night Fury as himself Dragon hero stormfly.jpg|Stormfly the Nadder as herself Hookfang Transparent.png|Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare as himself MeatlugRender.png|Meatlug the Gronckle as herself HTTYD BarfAndBelch.png| Barf & Belch the Zippleback as themselves JesseMCSM.png|Jesse Olivia from Minecraft- Story Mode.png|Olivia Axel.png|Axel Petra.jpg|Petra ABaaHP Lukas Deciding.png|and Lukas as themselves Megatron.jpg|Megatron (LA) as Sharptooth Barricade tlk concept by barricade24-danz15m.png|Barricade (LA) as Himself as an extra (Sharptooth) Nitro Zeus 2.png|Nitro Zuez (LA) as Himself as an extra (Sharptooth) Mavis (TTTE).png|Mavis the Quarry Engine as Littlefoot's Mother Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry the Green Engine as Littlefoot's Grandfather Emily (TTTE).png|Emily the Emerald Engine as Littlefoot's Grandmother Mater cars 3.png|Mater as himself Sally cars 3.png|Sally as herself Sheriff Cars3.png|Sheriff as himself Cruz ramirez cars 3.png|Cruz as herself Manny Diego and Sid.jpg|Manny as Topsy (with Sid and Diego as extras) Elita 1.jpg|Elita-1 as Petrie's Mother Optimus prime 2007 01.jpg|Optimus Prime (LA) as Himself (Petrie's Father and Petrie's Mother's Husband) Melody and Soos.jpg|Soos and Melody as Ducky's Parents Stoick in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Stoick the Vast as himself, Hiccup's father Gobbler.jpg|Gobber the Belch as himself Doc Hudson as Big Jake the turbo prop.jpg|Doc Hudson as Himself (Flashbacks and Reappearance) TroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as themselves GM Rafiki5.png|Rafiki as The Old Rooter Jasper and Horace.jpg|Horace and Jasper as Ozzy and Strut Profile - Patch.png|Patch as Chomper Pongo and Perdita in 101 Dalmatians TV series 2.jpg|Pongo and Perdita as Chomper's Parents 101-dalmatians.jpg|Penny, Lucky, Rolly and Cadpig as Themselves (Chomper's Siblings) Nelson Muntz as Dragon Chef.png|Nelson Muntz as Hyp Simpsons Bullies.png|Jimbo, Dolph and Kemery as Mutt and Nod Diesel.jpg|Devious Diesel as himself Eret in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpeg|Eret, Son of Eret as himself Nelson Muntz (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Muntz as Hyp's Dad NEWShrek1.png|Shrek as Mr. Clubtail Rosie the Lavender Engine.jpg|Rosie the Pink Engine as Ali Dropkick_and_Shatter.jpg|Dropkick (LA) and Shatter (LA) as Dil and Ichy Sherman_92929292029.png|Sherman as Archie 494px-MPDSYoshi.png|Yoshi as Tickles Starscream_wallpaper_by_not_assassin.jpg|Starscream (LA) as Gigganotosaurus Lumpy-the-heffalump-poohs-heffalump-movie-69.jpg|Lumpy as Dinah Dumbo_in_The_Simpsons.png|Dumbo as Dana File:Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Doc Galvatron.jpg|Galvatron (LA) as Red Claw Homer_Simpson_2006.png|Homer Simpson 250px-Marge_Simpson.png|and Marge Simpson as Rainbow Faces Alpha_the_Dobermann.png|Alpha as Pterano DRTE cg-s Dagur 01-RGB FIN.png|Dagur the Deranged as himself as an extra (Pterano) Gavin .jpeg|Gavin the Dino-bird as himself Scar_(The_Lion_King).jpg|Scar Shere_Khan_the_tiger_(Jungle_Book_1967).png|and Shere Kahn as Rinkus and Sierra Brian_Griffin_Better_Be_Back.png|Brian Griffin as Mr. Thicknose Wendy-gravity-falls-90.4.jpg|Wendy as Tippy Pacifica_Northwest.jpg|Mrs. Northwest as Tippy's Mother (with Parifica as an extra) SpongeBob_SquarePants.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Mo Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Mother Diplodocus Duck_(TTTE).png|Duck the Great Western Engine as Pat Tillie_smiles_beautiful_to_a_cute_shy_Chip.png|Tillie the Little Engine That Could as Sue JamesandtheExpress42.png|James as Rhett MainGordonCGI2.png|Gordon the Big Engine as Bron PercyandHarold11.png|Percy the Small Engine as Shorty Herbie_the_Love_Bug.jpg|Herbie the Love Bug as Himself as an extra (Shorty) Dragon2 cg valka 01 zpscbe46438.png|Valka as herself, Hiccup's mother Ellie0.png|Ellie as Tria Crash and eddie ice age 4.png|Crash and Eddie as extras (Ellie) Toby_the_Tram.png|Toby as Skitter Lady_the_Magical_Engine.jpg|Lady as Lizzie Spencer_(A4).png|Spencer the Sliver Engine as Big Daddy Hathi_JR..png|Hathi Jr. as Tricia Piplup_Anime.png|Piplup as Guido Garfield_the_Fat_Cat.jpg|Garfield as Loofah Arlene.png|Arlene as Doofah 4ab2eff6dd985b0b9d0a9e97cb1315e1.jpg|Odie as Foobie Honey_Lemon_in_Big_Hero_6.jpg|Honey Lemon as Ruby MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro as Saro Rocky Rhodes from Chicken Run.png|Rocky Rhodes as Milo Ginger chicken run.png|Ginger as Plower Bunty.png|Bunty as Lydia Carl Fredricksen.png|Carl Fredricksen as Swooper LouisProfilePic.jpg|Louis as Skip Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Wild Arms Lola_bunny_looney_tunes_show.png|Lola Bunny as Etta SouthParkHD.png|Stan Marsh, Kyle Brovloski, Eric Cartman, Butters Scotch, Kenny McCormick, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Clyde Harris, Togan, Criag and Tweek as the Diggers No-220px-Sir Handel 1995.jpg|Sir Handel as Baby Littlefoot Peaches - baby.png|Baby Peaches as Baby Cera Lillian-lil-deville-the-rugrats-movie-89.4.jpg|Lil Deville as Baby Ducky Phillip-phil-deville-the-rugrats-movie-4.7.jpg|Phil Deville as Baby Spike Category:The Land Before Time Movie Spoofs Category:The Land Before Time Movies Category:The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure Category:Movie Spoofs Category:JamesimusPrime2798 Category:The Land Before Time Movie Spoof Category:The Land Before Time Characters